


Fever Pitch.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Starsky & Hutch, T. J. Hooker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The morning after the night before...Staying on the right side of the law.(Based on The Starsky and Hutch Episode: Discomania. Season 4.)
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fever Pitch.

"Hey Hutch?"  
"Yeh Starsk?"  
"You saw me last night in the dance contest right?"  
"Yeh right!"  
"So...Did you think I was a better dancer than that punk Marty Decker or what?"  
"Erm well Starsk...Let me put it this way...What!"  
"Hutch!!! Whatcha' sayin' here?...My moves just don't cut it anymore partner?"  
"Oh sure they do ole' buddy! You looked great out there! But you godda' admit that Marty is in a whole different league, burnin' up the dance floor with his particular kinda' style!"  
"Yeh! Guess, I get it Hutch! But I still reckon' I'm lookin' pretty darn hot for my age!"  
"Well Starsk, you'll get no arguments from me there ole' pal!"

LATER...

"Hey Starsk?"  
"Yeh Hutch?"  
"Instead of the two of us keepin' on bustin' that no good hot-shot pick-pocket punk Marty Decker, how's about we turn our efforts into tryin' to reform him? Who knows, just maybe we could even convince him to join up? You know...Put his unaspiring youthful enthusiasm to a much better use, instead of wasting his life as a no-hoper-street punk?!"  
"Sounds like a plan Hutch! Think we COULD convince him to see the error of his ways though? He seems kinda' headstrong!"  
"Starsk, I reckon' that you and I good buddy, could charm the birds right outa' the trees if we put our heads together partner!"  
"Sounds swell Hutch! Hmm hey Shcweetheart...I say we hit the town again tonight, and get straight to work on our...Un-suspecting victim!"  
"Lets go get him partner!"  
"I'm right with ya' Hutch!"

Epilogue:

Their plan worked out just as they had hoped it would!  
Marty Decker (eventually) became a highly efficient Police Officer in his own right!  
(And still a big hit on the dance floor!)

That is...After...Changing his name...  
Re-locating to another District...  
Working for a different Precinct...  
(Naturally!)

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of the Episode Shoot Out...  
> Hutch suggests he and Starsky could go and rob a couple of banks in Bolivia...  
> #hutchcassidy & #thestardancekid...  
> (Adrian Zmed also makes a brief appearance in...Dandruff...Season 4.)


End file.
